Tempus
by DragoonShana
Summary: Adopted from Hikaru Kosuzaku. sequel to Silence. Harry, Logan, Kurt, and Scott are leaving to Hogwarts, but just before they leave a strange medillion appears before them. They disappear and are transported though space and time, not to mention dimensions. Will they return to their own dimension? hope you guys like it. mega X-over.
1. Chapter 1

Tempus

**Okay, so here we have the much anticipated sequel to Silence. Yes, you really do need to read that one first. Now, I'm only going to go through this once, so you'd better pay attention.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Xmen. On that note, I also don't own LotR, Pirates of the Caribbean, Aladdin, The Mummy, The Mummy Returns, The Mummy III, or anything else that might pop up. And I also don't know who owns those, other than JKR, and Tolkien, but whoever they are, they're lucky people.**

**So, if you can't tell, this fic is probably not what you were expecting…but I hope you enjoy it anyway. (On another note, I like the Kurt from Xmen: Evolution more than the Kurt from the movies. So, I'm using Kurt from Evo.)**

PROLOGUE

Harry Potter looked about the mansion he had come to call home. Scott was standing next to him, clear blue eyes watching as Logan and Remus were discussing something not too far away. Anubis tumbled about as a puppy at their feet, and Scott glanced down at the little Grim.

"You ready to teach your own classmates, kid?" the mutant asked softly. He was extremely grateful to the young man. Harry had saved him from the effects of the crutatius as well as fixing his mutant ability to allow him to control it. As such, Scott would be accompanying his younger cousin on the trip to Hogwarts, mainly as a way to show the purebloods that muggles could most definitely take care of themselves. Kurt, who had just appeared in a cloud of sulfurous blue smoke would also be coming along, in order to access the situation with the war. The battle at the mansion had taken out many of the Death Eaters, but no one really knew how many of them there were.

Remus joined the three of them, grinning happily, the wolf clear in his eyes. "Our trunks are already at Hogwarts, Cub."

"Cool," Harry said softly. He turned to the group of teenage mutants, making a few incomprehensible signs with his hands; their way of communicating when Harry had been unable to talk. The teens laughed, and Harry grinned, turning back to the three. "We're going by portkey, right?"

"Right," Kurt said. "I vant to see zis portkey. How does it vork?"

While Remus explained the logistics behind the shoe they'd be using for transportation, Harry frowned. He could sense something extremely magical headed in their direction, although he couldn't figure out what it was or where it was coming from. It wasn't dark magic, per say, nor was it light. It was just…different. He'd never felt anything like it before.

A token appeared in from of them, runic markings on its golden sides. It interrupted the conversation, floating in midair in the group. "What's that?" Scott asked, also frowning.

Harry shook his head, gazing at the amulet with a strange look on his face. "I don't know…" he murmured. He tilted his head to one side. "The runes are Latin. It says Tempus."

At that, there was a flash of light, and the small group of four disappeared.

They landed in a heap in the middle of a forest. The trees were large, the bugs loud and there wasn't anything recognizable anywhere about them. "Ow…" Kurt grumbled, pushing Scott off of him. Remus had changed into Mooney in an instant, growling into the trees.

"Where are we?" Scott asked, looking around.

Harry stumbled to his feet, glancing at the amulet he now held in his hand. He frowned, and then looked up and through the trees. "I don't think that 'where' is our question. What you probably want to know is 'when'."

Scott and Kurt both frowned, looking at the teenaged wizard. "Why?"

Harry merely pointed.

And it was then that the herd of Stegasaurus tromped on pass them.


	2. AN

Hey, I know that most of you have been waiting and waiting for an update. There is both good news and bad news.

The good news is that I have the both new and old stories typed and saved and writing more by the day. This past semester in college was one that I had to study a lot more and I was getting a lot of shifts at my place of employment so updating took a back seat to keeping my grades up and doing my job. I know that is not a good excuse, but such is life.

The bad news is that most of the stories that are typed up are on my laptop. But lately, I was having trouble with said laptop, it wasn't charging. Sent it to the manufacture of the laptop and well be getting it back, hopefully, by between 10-14 days.

Sorry I know that you readers want to read my stories and are eagerly waiting for updates.

DragoonShana


End file.
